The disclosed implementations relate generally to device management.
Devices today are designed to handle activities with respect to many different types of content. For example, a device may allow users to watch television channels, browse web pages, and run applications. Typically, activities on distinct content types are togged in separate histories, in different formats, and the separate histories are displayed to the user separately. However, such separation does not give the user a holistic view of the user's usage of the device and content consumption activity.